


Getting Back at me for Something I never Did

by Otakugirl1228



Series: Shance one shots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bad Communication, Cheating, Insecure Lance, Langst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Voltron, Why do I always write angst?, lance cries, shiro cheats on lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakugirl1228/pseuds/Otakugirl1228
Summary: Lance walks into something that he never thought he would have to see, and all his hope for a future with Shiro becomes lost.





	Getting Back at me for Something I never Did

Lance could only stare at the scene in front of him is mouth open in shock, and tears streaming down his tan cheeks. He hadn't expected this scene ever to appear before him, after all, he had trusted Shiro. Shiro had promised him that he wouldn't do this to him, his boyfriend of five years had promised him that he would never do this to him. 

Lance could feel his heart shattering as he looks on at the scene playing out in front of him. Shiro was in bed with a familiar figure whose black tuff of hair was barely visible from where Shiro cradled him in his arms. 

Lance knew who was laying in his bed naked beside Shiro immediately. The one person Lance was afraid would take Shiro away. Keith.

"Shiro....." Lance's voice was quiet and sounded almost broken as he called out. His hand gripping the door frame as he fought the urge to scream and start arguing with the two men who were laying down after what seemed to be a night of fun for them, and a night of heartbreak for Lance. 

Shiro stirred and eventually sat up to look at where Lance stood in the doorway. 

"Lance...I thought you weren't going to be home until tomorrow?" Shiro says looking at him in shock. 

"You.....why...Shiro....." Lance says looking at the ground and refusing to look at the man he had once called his lover. His boyfriend. The one that he had been together for nearly 3 years now had cheated on him....this was almost too much for him to take as he eventually looking up at him. "How could you?"

Shiro looks at him and Keith begins to wake up beside him rubbing his eyes until his purple eyes lock onto Lance's blue ones. 

"How could I? You did the same thing to me, Lance. I am just getting back at you." Lance's eyes widen as he looks at Shiro as if he had been punched from this accusation. 

"What the fuck are you talking about? I never did that to you! Why the fuck would you even think that?" 

"You've barely been here for the last month Lance? What else am I supposed to think when you regularly come home at three am and don't even call to tell me that you are going to be home late? You flirt with everything that moves pretty much so I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you did it. I just couldn't believe that when Keith said that he had seen you coming out of Allura's at night, I should have known that you would cheat on me with her. You have always liked her." 

Lance looked at the ground and clutched the box in his pocket, he had been with Allura to get some advice on how to propose to Shiro. Lance had never thought that he would want to take this step with anyone, or go this far with anyone but he did with Shiro. There had been bumps in the road of course but that was to be expected with any relationship.

Without thinking, he gripped the box in his had a final time before throwing it at Shiro. 

"Cheated on you!" He says crying know his face red and fists clenched in anger. "I was asking Allura advice on how to propose to you! You giant ass! Why would you think that I would ever cheat on you!" Tears were streaming down his face as his knees gave out and Shiro just stared at the small box in shock. 

Of all the things Shiro had expected from Lance this had not been it, he had been planning to propose to Lance until Keith had asked him if something was wrong with their relationship. Shiro had to wonder why and when he asked his mind jumped to conclusions and he did something immature and stupid. He had asked Keith to climb into bed with him to get back at Lance for what he did to him. But he hadn't even done anything wrong, he was just trying to plan something special with him. 

Shiro had known how insecure Lance was when it came to their relationship, especially in the beginning. Lance had always known that Shiro and Keith were close and he had made him promise that he wouldn't cheat on him, that if he wanted to leave he would just tell him. Lance had seen the damage it had done to his parent's marriage and didn't want it to ruin their relationship and so they had both promised one another that they would break up with one another before it ever got to that point. 

"Lance-"

"Don't you Lance me! Do you know what you've done?! Do you?" He says screaming and sobbing looking at Shiro. "You cheated on me instead of talking to me! If you would've just asked me I would have told you it wasn't the case!"

"Lance I'm sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't fix this Shiro! It doesn't, now get out of my room!"

"Lance-"

"GET OUT!" 

Shiro stands up and quickly gets dressed Keith following him, he looked at Lance and let out a deep breath trying to stay calm despite what had just occurred between them. He allows Keith to leave. 

"Lance, when we both calm down we should talk about this and decide what we want to do...okay? Whether we want to try and still make this work after this...or if we want to leave one another okay? Please call me...."

Lance looks away from him not wanting to look at him too upset to even think about looking at him. 

"You cheated on me... what else is there to talk about...." 

"Lance...please...just please talk to me when you calm down. That way we can...try and talk things out..."

"Fine..." Lance says his voice sounding broken and hurt, it was something Shiro had never wanted to hear. He hated seeing Lance upset and the worst thing was his petty revenge plan didn't even need to happen. He was supposed to be the mature one but he had just possibly ruined the best relationship he had ever had with another man and it was all his fault. 

Shiro walked out of the room as Lance curled up on the floor his sobs filling the apartment that was once filled with love with sorrow and pain. Why did Shiro deem it necessary to get back at him for something he never even did?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/otakugirl1228) ! You guys can send me requests, or even leave feedback on my writing if you want to feel free to check it out. I really am doing my best to improve my writing so constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
